Doppelgängland
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: It's one of nature's loopholes, the current Petrova Dopplegänger has an identical twin. But the real question is: is Elena the true dopplegänger? What about that pesky love triangle? What will the Slavatore brothers do? Alexa Gilbert, shall not be second best to anyone, but she's not Katherine or Elena. However, will history repeat itself?
1. Not Number One

**Author's Note:**

**~Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, duh. Otherwise I wouldn't let it go to the shitter like it has been going. Well, that's not completely fair, I haven't seen what's happened at season 5 episode 16 and onward.**

**~Summary:**

**It's one of nature's loopholes, the current Petrova Dopplegänger has an identical twin. But the real question is: is Elena the true dopplegänger? What about that pesky love triangle? What will the Slavatore brothers do? Alexa Gilbert, shall not be second best to anyone, but she's not Katherine or Elena. However, will history repeat itself?**

**~Important Details:**

**I plan for this character to be interesting, flawed, and likable. Now, I am trying for Alexa not to be a Mary Sue and if any of you feel she is starting to become one please tell me and I will try my best to correct that because in my mind there is nothing worse than OC character gone Mary Sue. Also, I don't want her to be a Self-Insert Character either, like I stated before I wish for this character to come off as interesting, flawed, and well liked and a Self-Insert character is like a Mary Sue except the Mary Sue has super special awesome powers and everyone is in love with her. That's not very interesting and not my intentions. Aka, I don't want her to be an Elena.**

**I also wish for their to be plenty of changes in romance and in plot lines.**

**~Key:**

**Italics = thoughts, flashbacks, sarcasm, or emphasis on a word or phrase.**

**Bold = the meaning of an item or something of that nature, to express page numbers and my author's notes.**

**Underline = to extremely emphasis a word or a phrase.**

**~Story: Doppelgängland~**

**~Chapter One: Not Number One~**

It's a beautiful day. The sun is seeping through the double window and blinds, the air smells like a hint of vanilla, and a little cold in the room due to the fall weather. The walls surrounding the room are a shade of deep purple making the spacious area look smaller than it actually is. The fluffy bed sheets are white with green leaves and branches, purple flowers and are clean because of the OCD-ness of the owner. The cheery wood canopy bed has a dark green clothe hanging around it that could conceal whom sleeps there and was great fun when the user was younger. The floor is initially wooden when one enters and then transitions into carpet on the small step towards the bed and what else is up there. The walk in closet is below the step near the door one enters from: it contains her shoes, her nice clothes, purses, and belts. The dresser is made of the same wood as the floors and the bed frame, it had a mirror above it, her collection of Yugioh cards (which are in binders), pony figurines, and various perfume bottles. Finally above the step is where her vanity table lies it has all of her make up and hair brushes.

That's where our heroine, Alexa, sits at the little seat with her reflection looking right back at her. She sighs as she drops her naturally wavy brown hair so it could cascade down her back, finishes applying eyeliner to her eyelids, and tries to prepare for the difficult day to come.

She doesn't want to attend school today she still feels like absolute crap, but she has to get back into the game. She has no other choice; that's how it goes when it's the first day of school after a long summer of trying to get over her parents death.

"Come on, you big whimp." She says to her reflection. "It's just school... it could be worse."

Then she stands to go to the closet. She opens the door and pulls out a sheer skin tight halter top and then a baggy long sleeved flowery shirt. She compares them against her body in the full length mirror on the inside of the closet door. A frown graces her lips.

"Hello, I'm an enormous slut." She says putting the halter top against her torso and then she places flowery shirt against her instead so she can compare. "Excuse me Miss, do you have time to learn about Jesus Christ?" She then groans tossing them back into her closet before going back to her normal voice. "Ugh, I used to be so good at this."

She supposes she'll just mix the two somehow, finding a shirt or dress like that won't be easy. The girl looked through her closet and came across a dress that wouldn't win her the slut award or be accused of being a Bible-Beater. However, it would require a little jacket and she choses her half cut leather jacket.

Now, the girl stands before her mirror feeling like she's ready for the day. Her dress is red just above the knee, V-neck, showing a small bit of cleavage, sleeveless, and rather pretty. Her shoes are boot-cut boots and they're black. Alexa then completes it with her leather jacket.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She grumbles. "This is going to suck so much."

Alexa then walks down the steps trying to bury her unhappiness and miserable state. She glides to get some toast and a glass of orange juice. She nibbles on it, takes a large swing of the beverage, and totally ignores what her Aunt Jenna is trying to tell her (not by choice).

"So, Alex, do you want some like toast or eggs I can make either."

Silence. Not by choice.

"Helloooo." Jenna drags out. "Alex, I'm talking to you."

"S-sorry..." Alexa says. "I didn't hear you."

Everyone calls her Alex for short; it's a cutesy nickname.

The girl places the items back down changing her mind. Then she witnesses Jeremy swing around her, so the girl stuffs the toast in his mouth attempting to be playful. The younger brother makes a sound of annoyance and discomfort.

Then the little brunette marches over to the door with said little brother in tow since he has a feeling that she's going to do exactly what she does whenever she goes out. And Jeremy— having always had a close relationship with this particular sister— is not happy whatsoever.

"Alex," Jeremy warns, "that better not be—"

The door opens and it reveals Tyler in his jeep with the top down outside on the curb. Jeremy practically snarls at the dark haired alpha male douche bag. The two have never liked each other and him dating his sister doesn't help whatsoever.

"Hey Alex, get your fat ass over here before I dump you!" He calls.

She giggles softly before saying. "He's so bossy I love it. Well, I'll see you at school Jer-Bear."

The girl smiles, gives Jeremy a playful peck on his cheek, walks over to where Tyler is, and gets in the jeep. They start to kiss with his arms around her, he had his eyes straight on Jeremy, and then flips him off. Which caused Jeremy to become spitting angry. Then Tyler pulls away from the kiss, still giving his girlfriend's little brother the finger, laughs maniacally and then drives off.

* * *

**•~xXx~•**

* * *

From the parking lot to the school she marches alongside her best friend in the whole wide world, Caroline. She also has Tyler with her and he has an arm slung around her shoulders casually as he looks seemingly bored. He isn't even looking at Alexa and decides to instead check out the other girls around him whilst his girlfriend talks to her bestie.

"I can't believe it!" Caroline practically squeals. "We're finally upperclassmen, we can now look down upon sophomores and freshmen."

Alexa fakes her smile. "Yeah, we're juniors now. One year closer to being seniors!"

This is— what she perceives— as being one step closer to getting back on track and being normal. Hanging out with her best friend, having a boyfriend who she purposely ignores the douche bag majority of his personality, and going to school with a false smile are all ways— in her mind— of getting back to the way she was. The girl just wants to be normal again and no longer the miserable child that lost her parents.

"See ya, babe." Tyler whispers kissing her temple and holds her closer to him temporarily.

"Bye." She says softly.

Tyler then heads off towards the back of the building making sure no one sees him. That's when he slams Vicki Donovan against the wall and starts feverishly making out with her. In the secrecy of behind a building is where he does most of his cheating with the drug whore...

Alexa isn't a fool, she knows what's going on, but she won't allow herself to admit it. Caroline, like any other BFF, is currently trying to make her see that Tyler isn't all that dandy even when he's being faithful.

"Please, come on Alex." Caroline starts off with a whine. "Tyler is awful and as your bestest friend in the whole wide world you can't seriously consider staying together with him." Then she continues on with a whisper. "You _know_, he cheats on you with that whore Vicki Donovan. Why do you stay with him?"

"No, he does no—"

_Boom_.

She wasn't paying attention when she crashed into the fleshy and muscly boulder before her.

Alexa falls and thanks her lucky stars that her legs ends up closed when she's on her back on the floor. She flushes with embarrassment as the student with the leather jacket and the muscled back turns around. Her heart just drops... to her feet further embarrassing her.

His visage and body is like that of Greek god. He has a deep set brow, broad forehead, a jaw structure that is strong, luscious lips, deep forest green eyes that captures your attention immediately, pale skin, and short dark hair. Then that's when Alexa starts to check out his physique and she— from that outlines of his clothes— found him absolutely so well built and hunky.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He says softly and stretches out his large hand for her to take with her small and more delicate ones.

_Thump... thump, thump, th-thump, th-th-thump_, her heartbeat thumps sporadically in embarrassment.

That's when she gets up off the floor like lightening, starts backing up with her arms to her sides too embarrassed to do anything else with them, mumbling, and making little sense to her words before walking away rather quickly. Alexa could not play it cool when it came to unexpected sexy dudes she accidentally runs into and especially when people witness such a blunder. Dealing with embarrassment ain't easy.

"Is she okay?" Stefan asks unable to rip his eyes away from the temporarily shy and sexy brunette.

Caroline, her bestie, is too busy swooning over the hunk of a man standing next to her and leans in towards him and the whiff she takes of his scent did _not_ leave her in disappointment. The blonde definitely has her blue and devious eyes set on the new guy.

"Oh, pft she's fine. She does that all the new guys that are really hot." She says trying to get his attention.

Of course, Stefan finds that hard to believe and is already hooked on the beauty for obvious reasons. Alexa along with her sister Elena looks exactly like Katherine, a past love he is still reeling from. If he didn't still have baggage from that relationship then he wouldn't be at the school.

"So, do um, you like wanna go—" Caroline starts out whilst twirling her hair to tempt him.

"I'll see you around." He says not really aware of her in any sort of sense and just wants to say the niceties.

Alexa meets up with her boyfriend and her cheeks don't look as flushed from her little encounter with the new hot kid. Tyler notices the flushed cheeks and the out of breath look and he doesn't like it; the dormant werewolf knows what went down just a few seconds just down the hall. He saw it. So, that's why when Stefan comes around he put his arms around Alexa's waist and holds her close.

"Excuse me." Stefan says.

"Oh hey, I didn't catch your name." Tyler says holding her closer to show off his woman.

"Stefan. Now excuse me."

Stefan heard the girls talking and he knows this douche cheats on her. The Salvatore has such a low tolerance for bullshit like that he'd probably deck this guy if he wasn't so close to Alexa at the moment. It would risk hurting her and he doesn't want that.

"Oh, Stefan is it. Well, stay away from my woman you got that?" He says giving her side which is his hand is currently a firm squeeze.

"Oh Tyler, don't be ridiculous." She says playfully and then turns to face Stefan more finally regaining control over her silly little blunder. "My name's Alexa."

He nods once giving her brown eyes quite the brooding, soul invoking and searching stare. It leaves her heart thumping loudly and a small blush to glitter across her cheeks; no one really looks at her that intensely and makes just a little uncomfortable. She doesn't know how long she would be able to handle such a person.

After that class period she discovers that she has all of her classes with the new kid that everyone can't shut up about. So, naturally Stefan and Alexa walk together to their classes and he ends up sitting next to her. All of this is unknown to Tyler and the brunette Yugioh card collector doesn't want to bring that up with him because he's a very possessive boyfriend despite him cheating on her.

"So, you collect... what is it called 'Yugioh' cards?" He says sounding amused.

"Don't make fun of me." She says playfully batting his arm lightly. "There's a lot of things about me that you wouldn't think is true. Although, I hardly tell anyone of these things... Tyler won't let me."

Her voice, of course, turns somber when she said that. Stefan knows it has more to do with something else and not some controlling prick that monopolizes everything she does. He doesn't, however, understand why she's with someone like him; she's obviously not dependent on him like all the other women in her category and she didn't seem to be into the bad boys.

"Why do you even—" Stefan began with his deep voice.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later." She said softly and then she brushed through the group of people to get away from him.

The girl in her haste drops a little leather bound book and Stefan picks it up. It obviously isn't a diary, so he thumbed through it and discovers that the girl has a talent for sketching what looks like to be anime characters. Stefan finds them rather adorable and pretty decent; she must have put a lot practice in them.

Then that is when Alexa is grasped on her shoulders by her brother. He looks rather pissy and for good reason considering what has happened about two minutes ago. His sister backs up since the odor wafting from Jeremy is strongly of weed.

"Are you high?" She hisses.

"Not important." He says. "Do you know what Vicki told me? She told me that her and Tyler just made out right behind the building."

She assumed as much, but she isn't going to back down from her goal. Tyler being her boyfriend is apart of her goal to normality. A simple hindrance that somewhat stung isn't going to screw it up.

"That's not true." She says softly and leaves her stoner brother.

* * *

**•~xXx~•**

* * *

The cold night air is brisk, the wind chilling, and a moonless evening. That's why Alexa changed into yoga pants, a pair of knee length brown boots that has the fold at the top fold down, and a long purple shirt that's adorable. She's hoping that she would see Stefan again despite brushing him off earlier because she was temporarily overcome with sadness.

However, when she gets there she sees him with her sister. Alexa can feel this boiling and a small spark of jealousy in her gut. The reason being that Elena always stole the sport light whether it be boy, school, sports, or social statuses. She always came second and to be honest she didn't want to deal with it. She's taking a break from dealing; the girl deserves it to be honest.

Alexa decides to take a drive to the Grill— they are supposedly quiet around there— and have some alone time. She's sitting there twirling her coffee stick in her Cappuccino absent mindedly whilst trying to move on beyond her burning feeling in her gut. To her misfortune it's a big party night with some local college kids; her reputation always follows her. She's always hated her sister because the bitch is this perfect little goody two shoes and she hates it. Please, when Alexa was trying to deal with life changing grief she was the life of the party. She made Daisy Buchanan look tame.

That's all she wants... to be as she was before someone worth hanging out with. Someone wild, dangerous, a little crazy and nothing like her stuck up sister. That's why she dates Tyler Lockwood, still hangs with Caroline, and tries petty topics again with her.

And that's how she eventually ended up at the bar... longing to be like her old self yet again. She flirts shamelessly with the not so pretty bar tender, drawing figure eights on his arm, and whispering soft and pretty little false compliments in his ears. That little move earns her a little liquid courage to drown herself in.

The naughty little teen tilts her head back and easily downs it. Then she looks over to see a dark, tall and handsome man sitting next to her. She gives him a smirky smile and half lidded eyes as her attempt at flirting; this was what old Alexa would've done. She would throw herself right at the sexy older stranger with sweet temptation.

"Well," he says, "you obvious aren't old enough to be drinking something _that_ strong. What's got you down in the dumps, sweetheart?"

Damon leans over brushing ever so closely to Alexa as he grabs the big bottle of bourbon. She watches with unrelenting eyes... his face, his body, his scent, and the vibes he gives her shivers. Tyler may technically be a bad boy but he's not quite the right kind of bad boy to be attractive. She likes her men evil, you know, straight up black-hat-tie-you-to-the-train-tracks-soon-my-electro-ray-will-destroy-Metropolis bad. This guy sitting beside her gives off those vibes and she could electrical pulses coursing all throughout her blood.

She wants a taste. A taste of Damon and she isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Oh, I'm all better now that you're here." She then leans in close and whispers. "Wanna dance?"

She doesn't leave the bourbon bottle and begins to dance... and dance all of her frustrations out. She feels cool and big hands against her hot skin on her hips. She leans back into him as she runs her hands through his hair slides her down his face sensually. Then the brunette lets her inhibitions go completely and lets her body do so of her own free will. As she sways her hips back and forth she let a small sigh as Damon kisses her neck...

**Author's Note:**

**So, what do all of you think? Is it worth reading or not? I would love to hear your comments and concerns.**


	2. Hung Over

**Author's Note:**

**~Details:**

**I absolutely love how many followers I have on this fanfic. It makes me really happy it shows me that all of you are at least curious as to how this story will end up. What will happen with Alexa and the rest of the cast? I don't even know yet. :—)**

**~Chapter Two: Hung Over~**

Tonight after witnessing the aftermath of an event that alludes about how he might have attacked Vicki Donovan he rushes home by foot. He flings open the door and faces his nephew and grabs the paper on the table.

"Somebody else was attacked tonight and it wasn't me!" He throws the paper back down before rushing upstairs to his room.

A crow squawks and then rushes right through the window past Stefan. The vampire looks over to see his brother Damon with blood staining his lips, his arms encircled loosely around Alexa's waist, she's hanging from him with her neck exposed, and blood drips from it absently.

_Damon's lips continued to kiss sensually all up and down her olive skinned neck. The smooth and unblemished skin became more and more exposed to him as she rested her head against his shoulder. Alexa still grinded against his front much slower this time around. She only stopped when she witnessed Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie with their mouths agape at the pure shock of someone who was so sheltered for four months was grinding and dancing proactively with a dark and extremely sexy stranger._

_That was when the teen— who let all of her inhibitions go— turned towards Damon drawing close to his ear once more. The close proximity caused, like last time, pleasant tingles to run through his body. It was the looks; she looked exactly like Katherine and that was what drew him in._

_"Do you want to go somewhere... more private?" She whispered._

_A smirk graced his lips, the thought crossed his mind too._

_"This is so typical of her." Elena said as she watched her sister disappear with the older guy._

_That was when Stefan entered right behind Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. They were ones in that group that were aware of her doing such bold and scandalous things that Elena didn't agree with._

_"Not really." Caroline said defending her BFF. "To be honest, I'm kind of rooting for her to get laid. Tyler's a cheating asshole and it's about time she returns the favor and show him how it feels."_

_Bonnie nodded in agreement with the blondie._

_"What are you ladies talking about?" Stefan asked._

_Elena smiled at him wanting more than anything to woo him. The vampire was nice, polite, brooding, and sexy... something that most girls would kill each other for. How could she ignore him when he was being sweet and the fact that he was being distant at the same just made her pursue him a little harder._

_"My sister... she went off with a guy and... it's just, ugh... I don't know the word for it."_

_"She went off with someone?" He said and all of the girls could detect the slight hurt in his voice._

_Bonnie and Caroline exchanged a look between each other and the blonde had to fight down the giggles that threatened to break free from her throat. Caroline had always been jealous and competitive with Elena for the simple fact that she always gets what she wants without even trying and the slightly ditsy human always worked hard and never was the one._

_Suddenly, the three girls phones went off and they checked them. It all said the same thing in the forwarded message: 'Vicki was attacked and her neck was chewed out by some animal'. Elena voiced the message and white hot panic erupted in Stefan's body._

"Let her go and stop this right now!" Stefan demanded.

The younger vampire had to turn away since his blood lust is getting to him. Someone who looks so much like Katherine, yet it's not her at all in personality bracket is dangling from his brother's arms with _her_ blood staining his lips and probably within a few inches of her life. To say the youngest Savatore is on edge is understatement.

"No. Even you, the pinnacle of control and saintlyness can't resist, so come on... have a taste. Or I'll enjoy her myself."

"I said stop!" He growls and lunges right after him.

It knocks Alexa to the side, causing both vampires to crash out of the window, and yet there Stefan lays on his back all by himself. He looks around for Damon and discovers him right before him.

"I have to say I didn't expect that with the fangs... araraw." Damon chuckles and speaks in an aggressive tone after making the sounds of a growling animal. "You should know better to think you're stronger than me; you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Stefan stands with difficulty since he doesn't, like Damon pointed out, drink from people or even blood bags and he also went through glass onto the cold hard pavement. His breathing is a bit labored.

"Why? Why did you come back after all this time?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into three little words, Alex and Elena."

It's obvious and it was obvious when he walked in with a bleeding Alex that Damon is the guy she left the Grill with. Stefan still feels prickles of envy; she seemed at school perfectly into him... he supposes he's wrong about that. However, he with the hero hair isn't going to let her get hurt.

"I'm not going to let you touch her ever again." He practically growls. "That applies to both Alex and Elena."

"Oh baby brother, how selfish can you be?" He says in a playful tone like usual. "I have one and you have one. Share it's fair."

"They are people... not your puppets for your amusement."

Stefan and Damon are circling each other slightly. It's like two lions about to fight over their property whether it be their food, territory or their mate. It's deep rooted rivalry and it definitely didn't start with Alex or Elena; it started with their doppelgänger, Katherine.

"Sure they are. I'll do with those little school girls, whatever I want because that's what's normal for me."

During this conversation Alexa began to stir feeling her head and neck throb painfully. She tries to stand on her shaking limbs or at least accomplish a crouching position, but she ultimately belly flops and cannot move a muscle.

"Hmph, it seems like Alex is up." Damon smirks.

Then with a rush of speed the older brother is off right where he was tackled out of the mansion by Stefan. Of course, the younger vampire follows suit to protect the young doppelgänger. When he gets up there he sees Alexa against Damon's back drinking blood from his wrist.

"That's it... drink up, sweetheart." He practically purrs and the only person he's thinking of is Katherine.

"Stop!" He exclaims about to intervene.

"Uh-uh ah." Damon chastises. "One more step closer and history will repeat itself again."

The girl eventually starts to stir from the sort of mindless drinking state she was in. She blinks in confusion; she didn't think she came home with two sexy men tonight... she didn't know that she has been able to bounce back into the game so quickly. Alexa could have sworn she was rusty.

"What's going on?" She asks trying to pull away from Damon.

The look of worry and desperation on Stefan's face makes her heart pick up in speed. She is under the impression that he cares... he cares for her. Alexa can't explain it really herself seeing as she wishes for it to be true.

"No." Stefan says. "No, you won't Damon. You won't kill her or hurt her any further than you have."

Damon scoffs and places a hand over her mouth to cease the noises coming out of the pretty brunette. He's curious as to how the younger brother will explain himself. It sounds like the you really do have a small seep of humanity in you speech.

"Really? You think I won't?" Damon challenges placing his open mouth near her bleeding neck.

"No, you won't." Stefan says perfectly calm and relaxed. "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

Damon looks a bit uncomfortable, but he recomposes himself. Alexa tries to stomp his feet in and elbow him in the stomach, however all of it is futile.

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me."

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon says clearly caught off guard.

Stefan sees right through that hesitation. Despite him going back to hell on earth— aka high school— he's picked up a few things in the last hundred and forty-five years.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am— I'm still alive— and there you are. You're still haunting me after hundred and forty-five years. Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

There is a short pause where Damon tries to keep the sparks of anger in his belly under control for the mention of Katherine being dead and the fact that he for sure loved her with all his heart. However, the vampire isn't going to sit here and take that considering he apparently killed those feelings a long time ago.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?"

He then bit Alexa's neck fiercely and a shrill scream is muffled by his hand.

"NO!"

_I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love, and only a monster who must be stopped, _Stefan writes in his diary.

Alexa is in her bed heavily sleeping considering the horrible and painful night she had with the Salvatore. Unknown to anyone except the vampire on the side of her bed, Damon's slowly caressing the oval face with the back of his knuckles quite gently. The only person on his mind is Katherine...

* * *

**•~xXx~•**

* * *

The pretty little brunette walks out of her bedroom sore with a cute little scarf around her slender and chewed out neck. She's quite groggy and has the feeling of hung over-ness all over her. Alexa is trying to wake up fully and not look so shit-faced this morning as she passes over to her bathroom.

"Had fun last night?" Jenna smirks.

"Too much fun. I remember the repercussions of hard partying... ugh." She says and her voice sounds low and a bit slurred.

She makes her escape into the bathroom. She pulls away the scarf and then the large white bandage from her slightly swollen neck. Alexa hisses in pain from the fresh wound; the blood has been cleaned from the area and she can see clearly the two little deep puncture-y holes at the nape of her neck.

With her face still contorted in pain Alexa types in her iPhone on the Google search engine: _vampire_.

When Alexa and Caroline enter the school building the blonde began to grill the brunette on her _fun_ little evening. Of course, the girl tries to evade all questions considering she's rather looped up on pain pills left over from the car accident that killed her parents. She— for fear over dosing and dying— took the correct amount of pills, yet she feels as if she could fly high to the moon.

"Seriously, who _was_ that guy you left the Grill with? I mean something happened... you're hung over and you've got the hickey hider on."

Yeah, scarfs are hickey hiders, so if you see a girl around you wearing a scarf unless it's freezing cold outside then she's attempting to hide a hickey. It's a fact.

"I don't know, man." She says unable to talk in a normal tone of voice. "I'm so messed up I can't even tell where I live."

"Oh come on, Alex! I am your best friend, you are supposed to share the smut."

Right before the brunette could think of or at least attempt to think of a clever way of getting out of telling Caroline all the details of her night that's when Tyler shows up. Alex— for obvious reasons— doesn't wish to talk with him.

So, what Alexa does is she drags Caroline into the girl's bathroom and makes sure no one else occupying it. Her best friend gives her a weird look.

"What are you doing?" She demands.

"Shh!" She exclaims softly. "Tyler is out there and I don't want him to over hear me cheating on him."

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! I knew it!" Caroline practically jumps for joy. "Tell me his name! Come on! Come on!"

"Fine. Fine. Shush, his name is Damon... Damon Salvatore." She says softly.

Caroline can't believe her ears, she had sex with a Salvatore... she figures he must be related to Stefan. Oh, the juicy drama and smut!

"Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatore?" Her mouth has formed an 'O' shape.

"Yup. Now, please don't tell anybody."

"Sure... sure, I'll take it to the grave." She says crossing her heart.

Later that day when she at least tries to take notes she's quite uncomfortable. Stefan Salvatore is looking straight at her and she's trying her very hardest not to be aware of it. She feels quite on edge; she remembers and understands with full clarity what happened last night. Alexa doesn't Damon or Stefan any where near her.

Simultaneously whilst that's happening Elena feels seething jealousy since she's been trying to get Stefan to pay attention to her; the straight haired ex-cheerleader doesn't get the concept of 'Leave them Wanting More'. Caroline notices this in the History Class they all share and texts Alexa and Elena two different things.

First Alexa: _Hotty, staring at you. Sheesh, you gonna bang both brothers in two days?_

Second Elena: _Jealous green looks good on you._

Both girls check their phones when they buzzed. One flushes from embarrassment and the flushes in a bit of anger. It's pretty obvious which one did which flushing. However, since Alexa is sitting closer to the front Mr. Tanner catches the girl grumbling to herself under her breath.

"And there are two people talking at once, and I know that one of them is me. And the other is... a brunette. You, Alex, stand up. I'm very excited to hear what you have to say that's worth interrupting my lecture for." He says.

Stefan's eyes narrow at the treatment towards someone who didn't even say anything to anyone or that loud in fact. Of course, feeling embarrassed Alexa stands up. Everyone is looking at her and a few snicker.

"I.. I was just talking to myself." She says softly.

"Talking to yourself, huh? Do you understand? You are sucking energy from everyone in this room. They came here to learn. Get out!"

A few kids snicker and Stefan just narrows his eyes further. This is pretty damn cruel and harsh of this asshole of a teacher. I mean what the hell? If you're a teacher you shouldn't be bitching at all your students, you picked the profession... smile for crying out loud!

"I didn't mean to... suck." She says softly.

"Leave!" She grabs her stuff and leaves the class room as Tanner shouted on her way out. "Thank you!"

Most students are absolutely stunned, Mr. Tanner has never been quite the cruel. It's a new level of low for him and it's just not okay.

There's a short pause before Stefan pipes in. "You know for someone who teaches the history of how humans behave with one another, you might try showing some."

Many of the students broke out in 'Ooh' at the biting response the new kid had after such a blow out with a student. Stefan isn't going to let that fly; he feels bad whenever he sees someone in pain even if he didn't cause it.

"It's not my job to coddle my students, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner says bitingly.

"You're right. A human being in pain has nothing to do with your job." Stefan says with bitter sarcasm.

A few students began to wallop since they've always wanted to see Mr. Tanner get his bitchy ass handed to him. Elena, of course, grows evermore jealous at the display of him sticking up for Alexa, however she does feel sympathy inside her for her sister...

After school, Jeremy is pissed off. His target is Tyler for two purposes one for his big sister and the other for the girl who stole his virginity. The junior better watch himself because this sophomore has the attitude that he's out for blood.

"Hey Tyler!" He exclaims loudly. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering what my _sister_, Alex, thinks about you talking to all of these girls, since you guys are so close. Is she cool with you talking with so many girls?"

The blondey and the brunette look uncomfortable as they look to Tyler wondering if it's true or not. Would Alexa be alright with it or nah? If either of them had any of them had brains they would understand that she would _not_ be okay with this.

"She's fine with it. Now get out of here."

"Oh really? Because I don't think she'd be cool with what you and Vicki are doing. You know the kind of stuff you two did before she got _attacked_. Speaking of your side-chick do you know how bad she is? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

Ooh, the little drugee is livid. No one messes with his sister or his girl otherwise you awaken the anger and angst within. It's not a pretty sight and it's in fact making tweetle dumb and tweetle dumber a little nervous. Tyler, on the other hand, just didn't give a crap with his dominating personality.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now."

Jeremy then shoves Tyler to the fence and the alpha male douche bag looks pissed too, but he still isn't going to fight the younger brother of his girlfriend. Alexa is compliant with most things, but she won't stand for him to bruise and bloody up her Jer-Bear. That shit wouldn't fly.

"Walk away, Gilbert, this is your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you cheat on Alex and you play Vicki. If you hurt either of them one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you."

The drugee and protective younger brother then storms off away from Tyler. He won that round. No one hurts his favorite sister or the girl he has his heart set on.

**Author's Note: Any thoughts?**


	3. Slap Heard around the Grill

**Author's Note:**

**~Detail:**

**Yea, people are really starting to like this fanfic. I hope all of you continue to read it. As I'm re-watching the series so I can do this story to justice; it occured to me that the beggining of the series is really slow and not filled with a lot of drama. So, naturally, I decided to spice it up. From the people following, favoriting and reviewing I'd say that I'm at least peaking a little interest. That makes me pretty happy! :—)**

**~Thanking Reviewers:**

**Guest: Yup, the hero hair line was from Damon and I found it so funny I had to add in my fanfic because Stefan does have some unique hair. Yeah, I'm intending for Alexa to be pretty much unique in her own right and hopefully it will round out Elena make her emote better, actually try to get boyfriends, and not be _sooo_ boring. I feel if she had some sort of actually rival (Caroline was a poor attempt at that since she never really competed well) that would actually push out of her comfort zone then things with her would get interesting. Because, trust me, I have a sister too and there is nothing more annoying than a sister that pushes you out of your comfort zone. Ok, so enough about Elena... the ripper thing, yeah I can't wait for Alexa's ripper reaction; her love for bad boys will definitely cause her heart to do double the work.**

**~Chapter Three: Slap Heard Around the Grill~**

The kitchen is quiet almost too quiet for anyone's appreciation. Alexa is making her chicken with rice tonight (she isn't that skilled in the culinary arts, but it's her turn to do it) and Elena is hovering. The sassier and more bold of the two feels like she shouldn't feel guilty, but she doesn't have Anti-Social Personality Disorder like Hannibal Lecter or Mario (watch Game Theory to understand *wink*). She didn't really cheat on Tyler— though with her heart she did— even though he does it all the time with her, she's giving mixed signals to different boy— even if they are doing the exact same thing to her— and she clearly had trouble pulling off the whole party hard and study hard thing she used to be _so_ good at. Ugh, her complicated teen life is falling to pieces and she's with all of her effort trying to avoid the fall out.

"What?! I can't take this anymore why the _hell_ are you staring at me so intensely for?" Alexa snaps at her twin.

"Oh please." Elena says with her slender arms crossed. "You know, what I am talking about?"

Alexa puts in the time the chicken is supposed to bake in. Then with Elena in tow she walks over to the TV which is connected to her XBox 360. She turns both machines on, begins to play, and tries to effectively ignore Elena with Call of Duty. It's working; the goody two shoes has to shout over the sound of a barrage of gun shots and the reloading of her M-16.

"Really, Alex? You're going to ignore me like that with your stupid violent game? I'm trying to have a conversation with you!"

Alex is calm as a cucumber as she takes out a platoon coming her way through the various buildings during the campaign. She couldn't care less. Her twin can bitch and about all she wants, but Alex isn't going to sit through that without doing something fun.

"No, you're trying to have a screaming match and I don't want one. Ergo Call of Duty."

"Fine. It's pretty obvious that I like Stefan, so you just decide to string him along, hook up with a sexy older guy, and cheat on Tyler. What's wrong with you?"

Despite having a rapid fire of gun shots go off in a nest of snippers she could feel a little bit pressured by her stuck up and must be absolutely perfect sister. So, her sister is intimidated by her for the fact that she believes Stefan likes her; Alexa finds that to be totally bullshit.

"Whatever, I'm over all of it." She says. "I'm sick of Tyler hooking up with girls, I haven't even flirted with Stefan, and I certainly can do whatever the hell I want with any sexy dude I want."

She didn't like speaking the truth about herself especially when she's doing some things that wouldn't be very moral. However, like they say the truth hurts. A lot.

"I thought this summer things changed with you, but really you're still the same selfish and hard partying girl you were before." Elena says stomping off up the stairs.

Alex rolls her eyes; it's all just a spout of drama. She knows that things have changed, she can't do the extreme partying thing very well anymore, and she feels even guiltier for her actions even though they're out of her control.

That's when Jeremy enters the home and Alexa pauses the game turning to face her Jer-Bear. She fakes her smile that she gives him hoping that he's in a fairly decent mood.

"'Sup, Jer-Bear?" She says. "Wanna play Call of Duty?"

"Sure." He has that high and airy tone to his voice.

The two teens sit in silence playing one of the many action packed games they bond over. She doesn't even say anything about him being stoned to the point that he's giggling over things that just doesn't make any sense. Alex, even though she worries for him, gets enough shit between Jenna and Elena. All she does, eventually, is rests her head against his chest wanting a little comfort.

The next day Alexa, roped in by Caroline, is face painting during the afternoon since the girl had some artistic skill and it's the day of the comet. She's making the little girl into a zebra, so she's painting little black and white zig zags across her face with a smile of amusement.

"There you go sweetie." She smiles still bent over so she can be at the height level that the little girl is at.

"Thank you!" She squeaks before running off.

She then ran off with her mom and then suddenly she felt a hand squeezing her firm and rather biggish ass. Her brown almond shaped widen and then— she took and succeeded in her self-defense classes— grasps the large hand and twists it causing him to make fake sound of pain. Alexa is facing him and she immediately begins to back away from him.

"Hello, Alex, remember me?" He smirks expecting something along the lines of a 'no'.

"You stay the _hell_ away from me." She begins backing up and tripping slightly.

Damon didn't expect that from her; she looks scared shitless and he expected a snarky little comment about sexual harassment, but this reaction is way out of proportions. The sexy vampire has to think fast on his feet... he didn't expect her to be that afraid of him from sexual harassment.

Alexa, remembering quite a bit of what happened the other night, has good reason to be frightened like this. She remembers leaving the Grill with him, the blood, and his face. It scares her, but it also excites her. She has a love for danger and bad boys.

"I was simply teasing." He says with a sweet smile. "Please don't be mad."

She's already running away from him and he just thinks: _damn_. He didn't do anything that horrible that she needs to run like he's the stupid doll Chucky. His eyes are narrowed in suspicion of her actions. It's like there's something more; much more fierce... Damon would have to do something about that.

During the evening she's outside with her candle lit as she looks up into the sky. Secretly she's wishing to see Damon again and avoid Tyler at all costs even though he's kind of been getting her life back on track. That's all she feels towards him; she's never lied to him about her feelings... never once saying something completely false like 'I love you'.

Suddenly, she feels a presence press onto her waiting for her to light his or her candle. She turns around and does just that..., but she sees someone she isn't particularly expecting.

"Thank you." Stefan's deep voice whispers as if trying to coax her.

"Hi." She says a little stiffly.

"I came to return this to you." He says handing her the sketchbook.

She takes the sketchbook from his hands gently and feels a little violated that he so obviously saw them. Like many artists, even very minor ones, she doesn't want her work to be seen because it's rather personal. Her brown eyes avoid his because she simply doesn't be around anyone... except maybe Damon.

"Thank you." She says a little stiffly.

There's a short pause before Stefan speaks. "You know, what they say about artists? They say their work is like looking into their soul. I saw inside your soul for a short time... Do you know what I saw?"

Alexa tries not to roll her eyes. It's just so cheesy; however it's still sweet and a little poetic. To be honest, she depicts herself as someone who doesn't want someone to look after her or attempt to 'rescue' her and Stefan seems like he wishes to save her and be the hero and she doesn't want to be his damsel. She's her own hero... she'd prove that.

"What?" She says a little stiffly.

"Sadness. Loneliness." He says.

She still won't look at his face, so she looks at the comet passing through. She didn't feel tears coming, but she has emotion welling up in her. That's when he stands in front of her blocking her vision with his bigger stature. She still won't look...

"You won't be sad forever, Alexa." He says actually using her full name.

"... I'll see you later Stefan." She blows out the candle and leaves.

She relocates at the Mystic Grill and sits by herself for a short time a little too overcome with sadness for her liking. Much to her annoyance that she wouldn't voice for the simple fact that she would be the biggest bitch if she told him to piss off and leave her alone.

"Hey Alex." Tyler doesn't sound happy.

When Stefan enters the Grill he passes through Elena who seems to be trying to get her attention, but his eyes are trained on Alexa. He can tell her and Tyler are having a bit of an argument at first his green eyes notices that it's pretty tame but then he sees the flailing of arms and the looks anger. That's when he witnesses Tyler slap Alex right across the face causing her to fall to the ground.

Something snaps inside Stefan and he rushes over to Tyler and tackles him to the ground. Then he proceeds to punch him in the face over and over again. For the simple fact of such a stressful day of keeping Vicki under wraps, he doesn't use his vampiric strength. However, it still hurts like hell when he lands his hits on the once arrogant face.

"Stefan stop! Stop! Stefan!" She shouts.

Alex grasps his arm trying to pull him off and eventually Stefan backs off with a breathless look to him. He catches his breath as everyone begins to freak out quite a bit. She's frustrated by his behavior.

"He should _not_ be hitting you, Alex." Stefan says.

That's when people like Elena, Vicki, Matt, and Jeremy intervenes. It seperates them: some are yelling at Stefa, trying to pick Tyler back up and make sure he's okay, and before they could get to Alexa but she's already off somewhere else... It worries the youngest Salvatore.

Alex is in the bathroom and starts to check out her face in the mirror. She doesn't notice any bruising, but she isn't happy whatsoever. She's not going to put up with goddamn abuse from him. She has her limits. And she should. That's why she broke up with him during her little escape.

"You know, if you get a fresh shiner there's a way to cover it up." A deep and slightly amused voice sounds.

Alexa sighs stiffening a good bit. "You're not supposed to be in here..., Damon."

Not even a sweet smile graces her lips... no flirtation or any of her usual flare. Alex isn't messing around at the moment; her getting bitch slapped merits a little bit of seriousness and the fact she knows of Damon's secret.

Damon notices this; he's figured it out. He traps her in as she tries to run and escape from him. Unfortunately, her elbowing him to the face didn't do much at all and the punch to the gut didn't do anything either, so he grasped her by her elbows and slammed her against the wall causing the glass to smash around them. Alex gasps softly in pain.

"Shh sh shhh." He practically purrs in her ear placing a hand over her mouth. "I know you know my secret."

She makes a muffled scream and fights for freedom, but the vampire is stronger than her. Damon simple revels in her close proximity and the way her body collides into his. Alexa on the other hand just wants to break free not caring how she's going to do it.

"But guess what, sweetheart? You're not going to say a _damn _thing. Because we're going to make my little brother incredibly jealous."

Her eyebrows narrow and she doesn't really object; she finds the idea appealing. One might ask why she finds it so appealing for the simple fact that she thinks Stefan is trying to land both her and her sister. Alexa saw them at the back to school thing not that long ago and she sees them frequently together. She has no problem with that; when you mess with her she messes with you back.

Damon releases his hand over her mouth...

"Fine. Under one condition will I do that." She says and he narrows his eyes. "You have to tell me your story and _why_ all of this is happening."

"Fine. No problem."

Despite the fear coursing through her she also feels an equal amount of excitement. As she gets into her own space and just rolls her eyes at his obvious smirk. She didn't understand Damon; she supposes most people really don't.

"You're very strange you know that?" Damon states.

"How so?" She says avoiding the glass with dainty and unbalanced hops. "You're the vampire."

"Touché." He says and pauses before saying. "But you're weird because most would scream and fight to get away from me no matter what."

Alexa merely rolls her eyes and exits the bathroom with Damon in tow. She's been commented on being weird before whether it was before the accident that changed her life forever or before it. She always has the appropriate reaction to it.

"Oh please, my father used to tell me all about these stories, in excruciating detail... Yeah, that pretty much explains everything and that's all I have to say about that."

She looks down at her bracelet her father gave her and it's chock full of her favorite herb... vervain.

That's when Damon pulls her in close to him with an arm around her waist and she blushes at the possessive and dangerous way he does it. Of course, Stefan takes full notice of that and practically growls in the back of his throat.

"Stefan... I asked you a question." Elena says. "Helloooo."

"Um sure... yeah."

"You mean it?! Ooh, what time should we meet at the Grill this weekend?" She asks with excitment in her eyes.

Stefan didn't realize what he got himself into when he agreed blindly to what Elena asked him. He was too busy watching how Alexa and Damon were hand and hand and kissing each other. Hard. It was Alexa who initiates the kiss...

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

The Gilbert house is quiet. Usually Alexa and Jeremey are making noise with the Xbox and talking about all sorts of things, but not tonight because today the noisy sister is not home tonight. Elena's arms are crossed and Jeremy is pretty happy, and Jenna doesn't understand what's going on.

"So, are any of you going to tell me why it's almost twelve o'clock at night and Alex still isn't home on a Tuesday night?"

"Well, she finally broke up with Tyler." Jeremy smirks.

"She's out with my date's brother." Elena says snarkily.

Jenna's brows rise. She knows the twins she takes care of are beautiful and fairly popular, but damn Alexa sure jumps back fast when it comes to boys. She excepts some time would've been needed especially considering the circumstances of her parents death; she figures it would tame her longer than four months. Perhaps calm down permanently.

"Well...," Jenna says trying to compose herself, "what does he look like?"

Elena reluctantly went to her camera roll and pulls up the photo on her phone of Damon Salvatore. She shows it to Jenna and that's when Jeremy leaves no longer caring anymore. He already got his wish: Alexa dumps Tyler's sorry ass.

"Damn!" Jenna exclaims. "He's ridiculously hot!"

Elena rolls her eyes...

Alexa looks around the Salvatore mansion with wide eyes and she thought her room was nice... Sheesh, she thinks quite the overkill, but she still likes it. That's when she kicked off her wedges, runs over to the couch, and flips on top of it. She's a little out of breath from that, but a smile still graces her lips. Damon, of course, is amused by her antics; she's always been rather wild at heart.

So, the eldest Salvatore flips on the stereo to loud, party and dancing music. She turns around with a smile that makes his heart go double time, the reasons are obvious.

So, she and he begin to dance... her mostly, he just enjoys the view for a time being as he drinks heavily. Being around her, the looks, the wildness, and the twinge of sadness just overwhelms him... just a tiny bit. Thus, like any other problem who don't care about their liver do, they drink up.

"So, tell me: what's your story? Do you drink people blood or do you attack cute little defenseless animals like Edward Cullen? Please tell me you're not one of those annoying saps who go on and on about the pain of human feelings after all you've done and give me love types. I mean, come on, you already experienced that with Angel. Gah, he was such annoying character." She still dances around in the big empty boarding house.

Damon gives her a look of amusement as he begins to join her. It's also asks: you actually watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As Alexa turns towards the wall with Damon to her back misinterprets the look of confusion.

"You know, I kind of like you." Damon says amused as he turns her back towards himself.

"You aren't a sap." She smirks as she glides away as he tries to get a firm grip on her. "Ooh, how can you walk in the day? Are you an uber vamp. Isn't that kinda cheating?"

"I have a ring; it protects me." He says trying to catch her in his arms again but the girl is adamant on not being caught since she's being rather a tease.

The brunette looks at it, then begins hop on the table, and shake her hips to the beats of the music. Damon watches as her hair flys around and how each swing entices him further.

"So, why are you even here?" She says as if it's a random question.

That's when Damon uses vampiric speed to catch her before she leaps away with such fluency that it makes him wonder how many times she's done this. She emits a soft gasp as she's up against his body.

"No more talking. More dancing."

That's when they begin to dance. Hard. Their bodies move against each other as the music drones on. Eventually they change rooms, mess up everything in their path, and she's jumping on the bed once Damon— who's currently throwing the belongs of his younger brother everywhere— comes across a past lover's picture.

Then a few minutes later the two slow down and Damon's leaning on her delicate shoulder. He's not in tears, but if he had any sort of humanity in him he would be. She's being very understanding as he continues on with his life story.

Things began to click with Alexa as he yammers on. It explains why Stefan came back to high school, why Damon showed up, and why they are so fixated on her and her twin sister. It's because both of them look _exactly_ like Katherine, the past lover they shared.

Alexa is disgusted. How can someone whom their unknowing partner is completely faithful go and cheat on the brother who with equal measure loves her. Then the thing with Katherine doesn't even compare in disgust when it comes to the revulsion she feels when she realizes why has been paying so much attention to her sister and why Damon is paying attention to... well mostly her (always the wrong place at the wrong time). It sickens her to think that their using them.

"I understand... losing someone is difficult. But, people drift apart and sometimes it's for the best." She strokes his back soothingly.

"No... No, our love is eternal _literally_." He says.

Eventually they relocate and the two of them end up falling asleep on Damon's bed. When she knows he's asleep for sure her eyes pop right open. She looks down at the sleeping Salvatore she slowly, but surely begins to slip off the massive ring on his finger with care. Then carefully she tiptoes out of the room... stealing his car keys too.

"Killing all those people..." She grumbles to herself angrily. "Attacking me... Then trying to compel me." She says the next line clearly. "He's got another thing coming!"

**Author's Note:** **So, tell me your thoughts? I want to know. *wiggles eyebrows*****  
**


	4. Daylight Rings

**Author's Note:**

**~Important Detail:**

**Yes, lots of drama, romance and mystery in the last chapter. My question is which pairings are you rooting for? I'm curious. 'Cause personally I'm rooting for Stelexa (Stefan and Alexa) and I wonder if you root for Delexa (Damon and Alexa).**

**~Chapter Four: Daylight Rings~**

A smile begins to form on Damon's pretty lips. The scent of green apples are still evident on the pillow the brunette had her head previously. He's in a bit of a dream state: the part where you're half awake and half asleep. His blazing blue eyes open and then narrow in confusion realizing that his snuggle bunny is missing. That narrowed gaze transforms into a deep frown. He looks around and notices he's missing his ring and the keys to his car.

"That bitch!" He says and then smirks. "She's crafty."

However, once he walks up to the window he realizes that the sun shall be rising soon. That's when he curses and knows he's screwed especially when he sees that she took his car keys too.

The vampire groans in frustration and realizes whom he's dealing with at least has a decent brain for planning ahead and setting up people like dominos. He has to give her browny points for that even though he could practically strangle her right now.

"Stefan!" He grates out through his cell phone. "Pick up your phone, Houston we have problem... You know, Alex, 'course you do, well she took my daylight ring, and my compulsion doesn't work on her. Do something about it now! I'm dying of boredom already."

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

The next day at school Alexa is walking with her BFF Caroline or she's trying to avoid her and stay away from her. The young brunette is a little pissed off with her. One may ask why and she's about to reveal why she is.

"Alex! Alex wait up!" Caroline shouts across the parking lot.

Alexa keeps walking and tries to ignore her, but the blonde easily reduces the distance and walks in front of her. Alexa is forced to stop and she looks at her best friend with a narrowed gaze.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asks with a look of confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what you did." She says in a biting tone. "You told Tyler or somebody and it got back to Tyler that I cheated on him."

Caroline is stunned; she didn't think that it would get back to Tyler when she told Ami Bradley in confidence. Now looking back she realizes she made a big mistake trusting her, but now it's about apologizing... or it should be.

"Well, you did cheat on him even if he is a lying cheating dork." She shoots back.

"Well guess what, I'm sure you heard, Tyler slapped me right across the face. And on top of that it doesn't matter because you broke my trust, Caroline. I don't really want to talk to you right now... or possibly ever. Now get out of my face."

Oh yes, Caroline heard about that. How can anyone not hear about that in this small town. Everyone is talking about how Tyler slapped her, Stefan tackles him and beats the ever living crap out of him, and then Alexa turns around and goes with his sexy older brother. The BFF doesn't understand how the brunette doesn't see that Stefan is totally into her...

Alexa shoves past her with her back pack doing most of the shoving. The brunette hates the feeling of betrayal and she can feel tears welling up in her eyes. Caroline is her best friend and she told one of her secrets to her and she blabs it to somebody and because of that she got slapped in the face.

As she's making a haste to get to the bathroom to cry in privacy her face collides into a muscular chest… again. Strong and large hands pulls her back a few inches away and grasps her small shoulders completely. Brown and teary eyes look up in embarrassment at forest green ones.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks and his voice is low and too intimate for her liking.

"Let g-go of me." She sniffles once.

Of course, the Salvatore doesn't listen and leads her shaking and crying form to his car. He's always adored the damsel in distress types even though it's rare for her to be in this condition. Even though Alexa is fighting not to go with him Stefan practically drags her.

There's two reasons: she has figured out he and his brother are vampires and she's clearly insanely upset. She, of course, desperate to get away and tries find the lock and unlock it, but Stefan locks the door and pulls out of the school parking lot. She refuses to look at him as tears are wiped from her eyes and she's as quiet as ever. Stefan doesn't say a word either as he pulls over at the place where he grew up as a child.

"Let me out of the car, Stefan." She says.

Instead he turns the car off and just faces the seventeen year old brunette and leans in. Her heart is beating fast in fear and his in excitement as he looks at her beautiful face.

"No, there's one thing we must make clear." He says and his voice is low and she feels it's much too personal. "You must understand that I don't hurt people and I would never hurt _you_."

The way he says 'you' should register in her mind that he emphasizes and he feels something for her. However, the girl doesn't notice it whatsoever considering there's more important things to get across as a point.

"But Damon said—" She says but she's cut off by Stefan.

"And you believe him?" He says.

"I don't know what to believe… you could kill me right now and no one be able to do anything or would know." She says backing up a good bit.

Stefan could sense the fear and worry emitting off of her in waves. It intoxicates the vampire and ripper side to him… he wants to devour her in more ways than one. Being in such close proximity in his old sports car, her smell, and the blood pumping through her veins quicker and quicker is driving him a bit crazy.

"I wouldn't kill or hurt anyone… please understand this. They're all Damon's victims." He says leaning back a good bit trying not to be tempted. "I may be a vampire, but I care… I—"

"I can't listen to this right now!" She exclaims. "I grew up with tales of vampires and folk lore. Vampires are soulless monsters."

Stefan looks at her with a piercing gaze that makes her a little shaky and her limbs to turn into jelly and silly putty. Why does his romantic novel stare cause such a powerful effect on her? She feels ridiculous.

"That's not true. Everything is heightened when you're a vampire: smell," Stefan says taking in the whiff of her green apple scent as he's a little closer than before, "touch," he strokes the tops of her right hand, "sight," he looks into her chocolate brown eyes, "hearing," his breath hot on her ear, "and taste." His lips are inching closer and closer to hers and he's barely a hair's breath away.

Just then Alexa's phone goes off much to her relief; she doesn't want to kiss him and doesn't know how to get him to back off since she's trapped and cornered in his sports car. She has to admit with the five sense to his advantage he knows how to seduce a woman.

Stefan backs up as she answers her phone.

"Hello." Alexa responds.

Stefan leans back and sighs deeply trying to clear his head because he almost intimately touched and kissed someone he's been attempting to win the heart of. She doesn't seem to care one bit and isn't attracted to him at all. It frustrates him… in multiple ways.

"Leave me the hell alone, Damon." Alexa says and Stefan's ears perk up. "I'm not giving it back…. Bite me! … Oh what are you going to do? You can't get into my house… Wh-what the deuce are you talking about?"

* * *

**~•xXx•~**

* * *

It's a Friday night football game shouldn't she be psyched and be all like 'go team…raw raw!', but she's not. In fact she's a little creeped out as she opts to hang with Ami and Sarah not knowing that she's the one Caroline blabbed to. She swigs lightly at the beer bottle as she watches Stefan in his football jersey with an unreadable look. She can't tell if it's in pure unfiltered annoyance or in a little fascination.

"Yo, Lex." Ami says shortening her name even further. "Everyone's talking… who's this sexy guy you cheated on Tyler with… causing he's seething about you breaking up with him."

"Well OJ can suffer 'cause I'm not getting back together with someone who's slapped me in the face and cheated on me with that drug whore Vicki Donovan." Alexa says walking towards the crowd to talk with her brother. "I'll talk to you later guys."

It's a little harsh comparing him to OJ Simpson and calling Vicki Donovan a whore, but she's not perfect and it's not uncommon for her to insult someone who's wronged her in some way. Usually, it's a little more clever except tonight she's a little spent and a little drunk.

As she makes her way over to her Jer-Bear she sees Tyler approach her and she viably stiffens. Her arms are crossed over her chest and he notices the defensive and protective stance she's taken.

"Alex…."

"Tyler." She teases in the same deep tone he makes.

His face hardens before he says. "You know I would never hurt you. Right?"

Alexa rolls her eyes and begins to walk away, but he grasps her arm really tightly and causes her to stop in her tracks. There's slight fear in her eyes, however there's more unwavering determination that lies there. She's not going to be Tyler's beating bitch and she'll make sure of that.

"Hey, is everything okay here?"

"Back off, Gilbert, we're fine here." Tyler says not looking away from Alexa's brown orbs.

"I wasn't asking you, dick." Jeremy says.

That's when he turns around and lands a hard punch on the little brother's jaw. It causes the baby Gilbert to topple over. Alexa's eyes to fly wide open as her ex begins to wail on her Jer-Bear. Everyone begins to gather watch the scene unfold whilst they cheer.

"Hey jack ass." Alexa says putting her small and thin hand on his shoulder and Tyler turns around. "Eat this!"

Alexa then punches him right in the face putting in all of her weight into the strike. Everyone cheers louder and a few laugh. It's especially funny seeing as how she's wringing her wrist, making facial expressions of pain, and clutching it to her chest because she ends up punching wrong and hurting her hand a good bit. Tyler, on the other hand, is reeling from the pain… despite being out of practice that girl has an amazing right hook.

Of course, Tyler isn't going to sit there and take that, so he stands with a broken beer bottle and out of pure and blind rage he aims to hit her in the face. However, she sees it coming as she's trying to regain control over her mobility in her hand and ducks causing brunette curls to fly high.

Who happens to take the blow is Stefan's hand; seeing as a fight is ensuing with whom he's falling for. Blood spurts and glass shatters, so Alexa gets out of the way of the glass. She doesn't even make sure Stefan or Tyler's okay and she just heads over to her Jer-Bear.

"Jer-Bear, are you okay?" She asks trying to help him up but he refuses her help.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone, Alex."

He scrambles to his feet and gives her a furtive look as she attempts to help him. To be honest, he's incredibly embarrassed since he intended to rescue his sister, but she in turn saved his ass and probably broke her hand doing so. In short, she's taken his manly pride away and is making him feel less like a man.

"No, you're not." She says grasping his face between her hands. "You're all cut up and bruised."

She tilts his head back a bit and tries to see all the damage her ex has done, but her baby bro pulls away, scowls, and begins to walk away. A hurt expression is on her pretty face making it look like she has doe eyes for no one but the back of her brother to see.

"I don't need you as my body guard." He says.

Her brows narrow before she lets them go back to their normal look as she turns around. Her thoughts briefly flutter to the idea of checking up on Stefan all slip away; he's being comforted by Elena who's checking out his hand.

_What the deuce? He's supposed to be the nice brother, but he's such a player… stringing me along probably trying to make my sister jealous, so he can have his Katherine look alike_, Alexa thinks before walking away.

She walks back to her car to check on her hand seeing as she has a First Aide Kit. As she's wrapping her hand she sees a handsome face in her mirror. She turns around and two taunt and muscular arms are at each of her sides effectively keeping her there. In fact he's so close that he can smell her scent of green apples again, see every contour of her olive colored skin, and close enough to almost taste her….

"What do you want, Damon?" She says.

"You." He says in his normally playful tone, but he isn't lying because he does want her in a physical way.

"Pft." She rolls her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls before you bite 'em."

There's a dry chuckle before he says in a more serious tone. "I want my ring back now."

She figures that little topic would come up and thus she simply rolls her eyes. She won't be pushed around by him even though she wouldn't mind being manhandled by such a sexy older man. Since he's exactly her type, minus the vampire, she can't deny the attraction.

"I don't know where it is." She says lightly coming closer to his face to emphasize this.

"What? Did you Fed-Ex it to Rome… get it back for me, now."

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Tanner says.

Damon has had enough, so he turns around and snaps the ass hat of a history teacher's neck. She screams softly, and quickly tries to get away. She drives away once Damon drains Mr. Tanner completely of blood. He smirks as he leaves the body right on the parking lot.

A few hours later she enters her room and the minute she steps into her room tonight she feels a hand swipe over her lips and a smoldering voice right in her ear. She stomps on the person's feet and elbows him in the sides, but the vampire takes the blows like it's nothing.

"I want my ring back." Damon says lowly.

"Let me go." She says.

Fear is in her tone because no one is at home. He turns her around and pushes her up against her door with her back hard against the wood. Her breath is coming out shallow as she can't breath with him so close with every ounce of his bad boy aura turning her on.

"Not until I get my ring back." He says.

"Well, Frodo you're not getting it back until you let me go." She says with a small smirk of amusement.

Her inappropriately timed humor, the way she teases and he doesn't know if she's actually into him or her brother as if she's exploring how she feels about them, the way she comforts and cares even though he's not sure if she means a word of it, the way she lets her inhibitions go, and dances… ironically this is the first time he realizes that he's not thinking of Katherine when it comes to her. Thus he's not letting go of Alexa.

Our little heroine can the feel tension rolling off of them in waves between them; he's just so hot. Damon has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. He possesses darkened brown, almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray that she wishes like most women to ruffle and clutch with her hands. With striking, intense blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, a 'bad boy' smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He isn't wrong to consider himself he eternal stud.

Damon makes the first move pressing his lips hard against hers without fake or undeterred problems. He isn't thinking about Katherine; he's thinking of Alexa alone at the moment. There's really no one, personality wise, like her. She responds to him quickly and her blunt nails scrape lightly against his scalp in a fashion that makes him invade her space fully and grasp her waist.

"Damon." Her voice is straining with a bit of desire. "Stop."

They both can hear Jeremy and Elena's voices down stairs; she's using that as her excuse to tell him to stop….

**Author's Note: I've got a question: did the season finale of the vampire diaries cause both Stefan and Damon to both die? If so, I'm going to freaking stab Julie Plec in the eye like I've wanted to all through season five. How can she kill off my Salvatore's like that; kill off Elena and Bonnie instead for crying out loud. They're the annoying ones… although Stefan can get on my nerves too; however, I feel he's highly under rated among fans. :—/**


End file.
